


It Comes in Jars

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Happy Steve Bingo, Humor, Laughter, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: The night before Thanksgiving you and Steve are exhausted from a mission and still haven’t done any shopping.  Exhaustion leads to weird conversations that shouldn’t be as funny as they are.Square filled: @happystevebingo - Last Jar of Ingredient on Thanksgiving Eve
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	It Comes in Jars

It had been one of those weeks where it was just one thing after another. The kidnapping of a foreign dignitary. A homicidal rampage through the city by some guy dressed as a rhinoceros. The breaking up of a drug cartel. There had been worse obviously. This was almost just mindless hero work. The kind where you go in, kick-ass, get congratulated and go home and sleep it off. There was nothing personal about it. No in fighting or overthinking. Just hard physical work every day that left little time for anything else.

Why the bad guys had all decided to take the holiday period to all act up at once no one could say. Whatever it was it hadn’t left anytime to prepare. There was no turkey to roast or pumpkin for pie. All the potatoes in the house had started to sprout, and the tin of cream of mushroom soup that had been put aside for green bean casserole had been eaten two days ago, because there was nothing else in the house.

“We’re gonna have to have to go to the store you know?” You said, lazing back in the recliner, sitting in the least ladylike manner you could, with one leg hanging over the arm of the chair, while the other was spread out in front of you. There was enough room for him to crawl up between those legs if he wanted to. It was a tempting thought but even with the serum’s extreme regeneration, he was bone exhausted. “It’s going to be a nightmare too. People everywhere fighting over that last jar of ingredients they need for their Thanksgiving dinner.”

Steve started laughing. It started quiet, but he was so tired it quickly built to that kind of laughter you really have no control over and can’t quite explain why you’re even laughing as much as you are.

“What?” You asked, giving him a look that clearly told him you thought he’d lost his mind.

“What exactly comes in a jar that you would need to buy for Thanksgiving dinner?” He asked, trying to get control over his laughter.

“You know what I mean…” You deadpanned.

“Yes, but… why did you say jar? What comes in a jar?” He asked.

You rolled your eyes and strummed your fingers on the arm of the chair. “I don’t know. You can get cranberry sauce in a jar.”

“You and I both know, it’s not cranberry sauce unless you can see the lines from the can on it.” He teased.

“Steve…” You whined. “Stop it! I’m tired. We have to go to the store.”

“I need to know what we’re buying in a jar!” He said, completely losing it again.

“I don’t know… mincemeat?” You whined.

He got up and grabbed your hand. “Mincemeat?”

“Yeah… that dried fruit you bake into little pies. Like in England.” You said.

That did it. He completely lost it in hysterical laughter. “Who is making mincemeat pies for Thanksgiving?”

“Steve!” You yelped smacking his hip.

He lifted you up and threw you over his shoulder. “Come on then. We’re gonna buy mincemeat and you have to make pies. I expect pies.”

You flailed your arms and legs as he carried you to the door. “You’re not even gonna get turkey if you keep being such a jerk.”

He put you back on the ground and kissed your forehead. “Honestly, sweetheart, I’ll be thankful if I just get to spend the day with you. Do you still want to go to the store and fight over jars?”

You stuck out your bottom lip and leaned in, kissing his cheek. “When you say sweet things like that, then I think you deserve everything. And if we can take on that rhino guy, we can take on some stressed-out soccer mom.”

Steve followed after you, grabbing the shopping bags from the hook on the door. Getting that balance between work and home could be hard but he was thankful he had you there to help him balance it.


End file.
